Imprinted to Your Heart
by Emmi-Mae
Summary: They were never really supposed to meet, A beautiful delicate Elven women and an Incubus. You could say that they were never meant to find love in each other either but it had happened anyway...
1. The Past

Chapter 1 The Past

They were never really supposed to meet, A beautiful delicate Elven women and an incubus. You could say that they were never meant to find love in each other either but it had happened anyway. I would like to tell you this story is a happy ending love story where the man gets his dream girl in the end. However I am sorry this is not that type of story. Our two beings become a pair not even the angels in the sky saw coming. But in order to know them we must start a year before their fates intertwined…The day our beautiful Elf lost everything.

Our story starts in a small town in the light forest called Nevaria. A small city which use to be beautiful and happy, that was before the new queen killed the old one and turned the beautiful town into a place not even demons wanted to live in. The Queen was the most cruel and hated Queen in the entire land. She got the name The queen of hearts because of the many hundreds of hearts she but to an end. It was in Nevaria where Ahima Loran and Naaraphin Loran started a rebel group to over throw the queen and put Ahima on the thrown. However the Queen had spies in every little shadow in the city and she was told of the plans to slay her. For many years the Queen had trusted Naaraphin but when she heard of his betrayal the Queen arrested him and set a date for his execution. Our elf lady Ahima had been under protection by the loyal citizens of Nevaria while the queen set out a search for her head. After all the two had grown up together and ever since their teenage years they both fell in love with Naaraphin, however Naaraphin only loved Ahima. The Queen despised her forever. The Queen knew the civilians secretly wished for Ahima to have the thrown. It was the night her husband was sentenced she planned on sneaking into the dungeons of the castle to free him and run away together.

"**Ahima… This is far to dangerous… Believe me.."** Her brother in law, Vala hissed and grabbed the Elf's delicate wrist. Ahima turned her head quickly to look to Vala, Pain was clear in her ice blue eyes. Her unnatural grey skin was smooth and flawless but also a horrible mistake. Ahima was a drow. An elf who was only half elf and half demon. In this case Ahima's father was an incubus who had seduced her mother to lay with him so he could have a son… instead he had a daughter. She was strong like her father but her demon side never showed for she always did her best to keep herself composed in danger.

"**Vala, I am not asking permission to leave… I need to free him" **She whispered and her pure white hair fell over her shoulders and on her right eye was a beautiful design in black like it was eyeliner…No, elves were born with a unique mark on their face. Coming out of Ahima's right eyes the far corner was a decorated wine which crawled out onto her cheek bone and curled back up to form a delicate 'U' shape.

" **Naara would never want you to do this Ahima… he wants you hidden in safety.."** Vala began and gently rubbed his forehead before he turned back to her as she began to walk out the front door of their weapon shop. **" You know he will feel your pain if you get hurt!"** He said and Ahima stopped in her tracks. The warrior's skin was a warm tan color and his brown hair showed his youth. Elves were kown to live for over 300 years. Ahima was only a hundred and eight three years old but other than her white hair she didn't look older than eighteen.

"**But I can't feel his! I can't feel his because for some reason I didn't imprint back… what if I'm just delayed and soon we will be fully imprinted? Vala I-I won't know if he's dead!" **She hissed and pulled away from Vala's reach.

"**Please be careful Sister, Nevaria needs their true Queen.." **Vala sighed, wishing he could tell her the truth about her 'loyal' husband.

" **I will return home with Naara, don't worry"** Ahima's said in her soft loving voice and left the store and disappeared into the dark night.

When she reappeared she was already going into the dungeons and sneaking past the guards, Waiting for them to leave to change shifts, she collided into Naaraphin's cell door and reached her hands out. Feeling her husband's hands touch hers and stumble closer to cup her face.

"**No… Ahima… what are you doing here?"** Naaraphin whimpered out and his green eyes stared into Ahima's with a dying pain.

"**I've come to get you out my love… please…come with me, we can escape this place and try to start a family again"** Ahima cried gently and ran her fingers over the gashes and bruises on Naaraphin's face before she too let out a whimper.

"**No.. you can't be here Ahima….It's a trap…please…go before she hears you are here…"**

"**No!"** Ahima growled and Naaraphin hissed and covered her mouth.

"**Leave me Darling please… the queen is using me to get you…"**

"**Your coming with me Naara…" **Ahima said with determination and held out the keys she had stolen from one of the guards and unlocked Naaraphin's cell door. The elven women wrapped his arm around her shoulder to help him stand and they both disappeared into the night once again.

Ahima took in a slow breath once she and Naaraphin had gotten out of the castle. The women pressed her lips to her husband's cheek and helped him continue walking, they planned on escaping out into the forest and start a new life out in the light forest. However once they got out of the city things took a turn for the horrible.

" **Stop stop stop….."** Naaraphin grunted a few times and Ahima let him sit down by the stream to catch his breath.

" **Honey.. we need to keep going… the queen knows.."** Ahima breathed heavily and looked around. When a stick cracked in the bushes the elf pulled out her bow and notched on an arrow and pointed it out towards the sound. Naaraphin let out a low hiss and protectively moved over to Ahima with his sword raised. **"Lay down Naaraphin…"** Ahima breathed before her ears coaght the sound of an arrow shooting towards them.

"**Get down!"** Naaraphin shouted and tackled his wife onto the ground with a cry. The weight of him ontop of her made Ahima gasp out for breath and slowly push her husband off to her side.

"**Thank you…"** She whispered and turned her eyes back to the bushes, she couldn't hear the assassin anymore and then realized they were alone again. Slowly Ahima took in a slow breath and turned her head to look back to Naaraphin. The moonlight hit the arrow shaft sticking out of his chest and made Ahima gasp with shock. **"Naara?"** She whimpered and moved over to his side once again.

The elf's small delicate hands moved to cup her husband's face as he took in slow shaky breaths and his pain stricken green eyes blinked several times and then looked to her with a weak smile. His large hand moved to take her's that rested on his cheek and his lips pressed to her palm.

"**D-don't say goodbye to me Naara… your going to be fine.."** Ahima gasped as tears built in her eyes the women shook her head and looked around. The wind brought with it Vala's scent… he was coming.. **"Vala!"** She screamed as she tugged out the arrow and carefully placed her cool hands around the wound. **"Stay awake for me Naara… I can't heal you if your dead…. Think of our future please.. for me.."** She wheezed and her cold palms began to grow warm and slowly she began to heal her husband. The elf however shook his head and grabbed her wrist.

"**Its poisoned…"** He whispered and his green eyes looked up to her with a slight blindness around the edges.

"**I..no Naara.. im not going to allow you to die on me…"** She shook her head but the man laughed tiredly and his body began to tremble with the searing pain of the poison running through his system.

"**I'm not taking you down with me Ahima…"** Naaraphin gasped and his eyes began to close slowly. Ahima's constant crying had brought Vala down to her side and he slowly pulled her away.

"**Ahima we need to get out of here now!"** The elf growled as he pulled her away from her husband who had gone completely still on the ground covered in blood. He was forced to cover ahima's mouth as she began screaming in agony, pleading for him to help Naaraphin but the women didn't know that the brother's didn't trust each other anymore. **"You need to run Ahima! The queen has sent more assassins out to find you… go to the scar… I will meet you there tomorrow.."** He breathed and pushed her forward and helped her onto a black horse. Ahima looked over her shoulder to Naaraphin's still body before Vala slapped the rear of the horse and she disappeared for almost a year.


	2. Hunter

Chapter 2 Hunter

_Ahima's__Point__of__View_

Naaraphin… His name was on my mind for months while I was in hiding. I guess I could say I was bent on revenge on the Queen for getting my husband killed. But truthfully I suppose it was my fault also, if I hadn't made him escape he wouldn't have been killed so soon. Vala had told me it was best to forget about the revenge and try to start a new life. That was before the Queen hanged his mate and his unborn son was also killed in the process. I hadn't seen my brother in law since our argument after that had happened. After a few months of being alone hunting down the assassins who killed Naaraphin I realized the truth behind vala's words. Maybe seeking revenge wasn't worth it… it wouldn't bring him back to me. But when I found myself stopping the hunt for the assassins… I met him..

I had been hunting the buck for almost two days and had him cornered by a cave just by the boundries between the light forest and the dark. My bow was armed with an arrow and I kept my eyes on the creature with a sigh to try and relax my muscles. If this buck got away it was most likely that I wouldn't get something to eat for a while. But of course when I was about ready to fire my bow the roaring sound of a creature in the woods got the buck's attention before I had a chance to shoot.

With a low growl which rolled from my throat I turned my head towards the sound of the wild cat, it was coming from the dark forest… which really didn't surprise me much since most of the demons and monsters had taken shelter on the side of the forest where most of the trees were dead. However I found it strange that something within me was pulling me towards that side of the forest, like something in there was part of me too. So I found myself moving into the dark forest with my bow armed in both hands, it was best to stay armed when traveling alone. It was rumored that vampires of all types lurked around to stalk their prey, and I didn't feel up to a struggle with a vampire at the moment.

The noises all around me were to distracting. I never heard the sound of the wild cat's paws touch the ground until I realized I was being tackled backwards, The beast's large canines bit down into my left shoulder and I no longer could hold back the pained scream that built up in my throat as my arms began to try and reach the dagger hidden in my white pants. I wasn't sure what was happening to my body other than the wild cat was swinging by body back and forth in its powerful jaws. The hilt of my dagger was cold against my palm but most of my body was beginning to go completely numb. The dark sky above me grew cloudy but not because of the clouds in the sky…slowly I was beginning to lose consciousness. But the last thing I managed to see before my eyes closed was the wings, beautiful large white feathered wings of a man swooping down to kick the beast off my figure. But after that I barely remember anything else.

_Adonis's__Point__o__f __View_

I didn't know why I even cared to help her but the women seemed worth the sacrifice. The wild mountain cat didn't put up much of a fight once I came into view and pryed off his fangs out of the Elf's bleeding shoulder. The beast rolled across the dead earth before ripping back up to his feet. The reflection of me in his eyes made me grin even more as I placed myself between the elf and the hunter.

"**Best find another way to feed your family tonight brother… this one is off limits for now.."** I sighed and hissedanother warning to the cat before he gave a hiss back and moved away. The elf's health was more my concern now. Believe me when I tell you I didn't understand why I was protecting someone like her…. Someone who had the beautiful body of an elf but the dark skin of a demon… She was something my siblings told me growing up to be a myth….

Moving to the unconscious women's side I couldn't help the tiny hiss of uncertainty escape my lips when I lifted her limp head into my hand and pulled out a vial of an elixir I created myself to heal wounds my body wouldn't heal itself. Placing the bottle to the tip of her dark grey lips and by allowing one drop to soak into those teasing lips I watched her eyes flutter and the wound heal. When the women opened her clear blue eyes I was taken a back by how beautiful she was. Naturally because I was an Incubus I was use to beautiful women but her… she was different.

When her clear blue eyes fluttered open they automatically locked on mine. If she had enough strength she would have pulled out her dagger to defend herself, that I was sure of but by the calculation going on behind her eyes I think she knew I was stronger.

" **I would thank you…but by the look in your eyes and the beating of that heart of yours.."** Her voice surprised me with its gentle hummingbird tone. She was a beautiful Creature, lying as still as possible as her body healed. Her white clothes stained with blood but something about her told me she didn't care much about her clothing. **"Killing me would be a good thing..."** She sighed. **" but you would have to wait until my husband's murdurer is dead as well..."**Her voice stayed perfect and calm, and sweet. She let out a quiet cough, quite a raspy cough actually. Her clear eyes opened to look at me once again.

I found my eyebrows arching slightly and I studied the elf. Just by looking at her and the way she carried herself even in my arms I could tell she wasn't the usually kind hearted cordial elf. But I wasn't expecting her to be as dark as the drow in my siblings stories.. she was a women… and even now she didn't raise her weapon on me… lucky for her I wasn't planning on killing her, she could come in use in more than one way. I looked over to where the beast had last been and looked at the women's bow laying on the ground a few feet away. Carefully as I could and placed the women on the ground and went to grab her weapon. I placed her weapon down on the ground beside her and took a few paces back.

"**Well elf, Either today is your lucky day, or you've just met the creature that's going to change your life forever.." **Naturally my voice was a soft purring sound, something im sure the elf would have found seductive. **"If its revenge you want, I'm one of the people who know how to take that best"** A rough deep growl rolled through my throat as a spoke before I allowed a soft chuckle to make the mix perfect.

The elf pulled herself up into a sitting position and pushed her legs behind her to face me. Her face was just mear inches from mine, again that strange pulling feeling in the pit of my stomach rolled through my body, a hesitant pur left my throat. Why wasn't I ashamed of myself when I found myself moving in closer to her lips before she began talking.

"**Is that an offer to work together, if it is… I except"** She let out a beautiful, rather seductive smile which only made me pur even louder. **" And if you call me elf again, I might have to detatch one of your limbs…"** She said and smiled once again to me…. Feisty one she was but I simply laughed. **" Ahima Loran.."** She introduced herself and I found myself taking a few steps away from her to give myself room to move about.

" **You should never give your name out so freely, especially among such company as me…" **I breathed and could feel my smirk growing. Before I lowered myself into a quick bow, keeping my gaze on the women before straightening myself up. **"Adonis"** I always found it best to only give that single name.. it was always safer to. **"It is a pleasure to meet you, pretty miss Ahima"** At this point my tiny demonic fangs were most likely showing for my smirk had grown more and more. **" Now since we are, apparently… partners in crime upon your request, I find it a fitting question to ask what you are doing here in my favorite part of the forest"** This was certainly beginning to make itself into an interesting day, and my interesting days were few and far between these days, as the little goodies elsewhere were beginning to become a little more active.

The elf smiled mischievously and moved closer to me again, why she continued to tease me with her strawberry scent and beautiful grey skin I don't know but when she spoke I simply laughed and pulled her away from the area…

"**Isn't it obvious? Im searching for a hidden treasure…Didn't you know theres one buried around here somewhere?"** She giggled and I simply shook my head, this would be interesting… our… alliance… I'd help her for now.. but once I got tired of her she'd turn out like the rest of the women… dead…


End file.
